¿De donde vienen los bebes?
by Amigocha
Summary: ¿De donde vienen los bebes? Le preguntaba a sus padres. ¿Quien mas será victima de tan bochornosa pregunta? Será que llegará a oídos del capitán Kuchiki? - Hoy Kuchiki Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

**¿DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBES?**

Una pequeña cabeza con cabello rojizo se asomó desde la puerta corrediza que daba a la pequeña estancia de la sala y allí los vio. Su padre tomaba una taza de té y su madre doblaba la ropa mientras que hablaban de cosas triviales.

Era un día común en el Seireitei. Bueno, no tan común ya que los dos tenían día libre y estaba feliz por ello, así podía pasar más tiempo con sus padres. Y es que, al ser su papá un teniente y su mamá una capitana tenían responsabilidades pero nunca olvidándose de ella. Aun así hoy era el día, tenía esa duda rondando su cabeza y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Entrando como si nada dio unos cuantos pasos y poniéndose seria se dirigió hacia ellos.

 **-Mamá, papá… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

 **¿D-de dónde vienen?-** Pensaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y paralizados.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Rukia saliendo de su sorpresa le contestó rápidamente.

 **-No sé acerca de otros niños, pero en tu caso… Un día cuando lavaba ropa en el río… una enorme** piña **vino con la corriente.**

 **-Entonces, llevé la gran** piña **a casa. Abrí la** piña **con mi zanpakuto. Había una bebé dentro, a la que llamamos Ichika.**

 **-¡Si! ¡Esa bebé eras tú! -** Con una cara de satisfacción Rukia acabó con su gran historia inclusive se la imaginó pensando ella misma que su pequeña hija estaría conforme.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Ichika no creía ni una sola palabra de su monologo.

 **No creo en esa historia.** Era justamente lo que pensaba la pequeña pelirroja. Entonces estallo.

 **-¡No quiero una historia! ¡En serio quiero saber!-** La pobre Rukia pensó en que se parecía a ella con tal arrebato.

Renji, que había estado callado se preguntaba cómo demonios a su hija se le ocurría preguntar tal cosa. No es que no quisieran hablar con ella sobre el tema. Pero… ¿Que no tenían que esperar un poco más? la niña tenía 6… Que le habrían dicho o que habría visto. Patearía al que se haya atrevido a pervertir la mente de su niña.

Decidió intervenir.

 **-¡Oh mamá! no lo entiendes… -Eso es lo que pasa cuando tratas de engañar a un niño.** \- Menciono Renji arrogante a su esposa.

 **\- Si tienes una mejor explicación, ¡pues hazlo!**

El teniente se preparó para enfrentar a su hija, sabía que era tan testaruda como ellos.

 **-Ichika, ¿conoces la ceremonia Shinto?**

A la pequeña pelirroja le brillaron los ojos, su papá tenía más lógica, no es que su madre no la tuviera pero a veces era muy dramática. Negó con la cabeza.

 **-Es un ritual que se lleva a cabo cuando las persona se casan. El espíritu del bebé se mete en el estómago de la madre… Luego crece en su pancita para finalmente salir.**

 **¡Eso es!** Pensó la niña con emoción.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-¡Nada mal, Renji!-** Lo felicito su esposa sorprendida.

Pensando que habían logrado su cometido y viendo que su pequeña hija se iba dando saltitos respiraron con alivio y cada quien se fue a hacer sus actividades del día en casa.

Dos días pasaron desde aquella pregunta y mientras Renji y Rukia se alistaban para ir a trabajar, una pequeña sombra los veía escondida desde el closet.

 **¡Lo sabré de una u otra manera!** Se dijo a sí misma. Sabía que sus padres por alguna razón mentían. Así que saltando a la espalda de su padre sorprendiéndolo y colgándose de su cuello empezó a hablar.

 **-¡Oye papá! ¡Tú y mamá dijeron que no tuvieron una ceremonia Shinto!**

 **-Aquí vamos… ¿Cómo hacerlo diferente del mundo de los humanos?** Pensó el pelirrojo con desgano.

 **-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que los padres que no se casan tienen hijos? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo nací?**

Renji se ahogaba entre tanta pregunta. ¡Carambas! ¿Que no había quedado conforme con su explicación?

 **-Tu explicación solo complico las cosas** … dijo Rukia con una mano en su cabeza.

Afortunadamente para ellos Byakuya apareció en su casa ya que se había ofrecido llevar a su sobrina a sus clases, así que con ayuda del shunpo aprovecharon su distracción para salir rápidamente del embrollo, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de su hija.

Byakuya enarco una ceja. Como siempre a su hermana y cuñado se les hacía tarde. Agarro la mano de su sobrina para salir pero vio que ella no se movía y…

-Tío Byakuya…

Continuara…

No crean que Renji y Rukia se salvaron jajaja ya les tocará hablar.

Aprovechando que ha estado lloviendo todo el día desde antier, me puse a escribir. Este pequeño fic (ya que constara d capítulos) nace al leer una parte del comic de Norabaku, es más, las partes que están remarcadas en negro son de dicho comic. Así que el crédito para ella. Lo demás es totalmente sacado de mi imaginación. Si hay algún problema en que use esos diálogos no duden en decírmelo.

¿Sera que Ichika le hará la pregunta a su tío? Si es así ¿Cuál será su reacción?... No tengo idea a los cuantos años los niños empiezan a preguntar sobre el tema xD o si en verdad preguntan sobre eso.

El segundo capítulo ya está en el horno, solo falta editarlo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**¿DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBES?**

Le encantaba ir de visita al mundo humano, ya sea porque sus padres y su tío tenían una misión dejándola a cargo de los Kurosaki o simplemente una visita casual como familia. En este caso sus padres necesitaban hablar con Urahara y para que la niña no se aburriera, pasaron a casa de Ichigo y Orihime que gustosos aceptaron cuidarla. El pequeño Kazui se pondría feliz al saber que su amiguita iría a jugar con él un rato.

Kazui era su mejor amigo, se divertía mucho en su compañía, aunque algunas veces la sacaba de quicio por ser algo chillón, pero lo quería.

Jugando con Kazui la duda de dónde venían los bebes seguía rondando en su mente. Sus papas no le querían decir la verdad inventando cada uno sus historias y su tío Byakuya no pudo contestarle porque tenía un asunto urgente que atender.

¿Sabría Kazui de dónde venía? ¿Cómo nació? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle cuando la voz de la señora Orihime se escuchó desde abajo para anunciar el almuerzo.

Mientras que Inoue se dedicaba a servir e Ichigo esperaba sentado leyendo un libro importante apenas hubo puesto la mesa. Se armó de valor y sabiendo que estaba en confianza no dudo en soltar aquella pregunta.

-¿De dónde viene los bebes?

El pequeño Kazui hizo un gesto de duda al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban, Inoue dejó caer el tenedor que iba a darle a su hijo mientras que Ichigo escupía el agua que estaba tomando y ponía una cara ceñuda.

¡Qué demonios! Maldijo el peli naranja internamente. No es que la pregunta fuera una cosa del otro mundo pero ¡caray! era una niña de seis años, su hijo tenía cuatro. ¿Acaso Rukia y Renji no hablaban con su hija? Afortunadamente su hijo era un niño inocente que con una sola respuesta ya estaba conforme y olvidaba el asunto al instante.

-Los bebes vienen porque papi y mami se dan un beso.- Respondió Kazui muy seguro de sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

-Pero mis papas se dan besos a cada rato, ellos piensan que no los veo pero siempre los sorprendo dándose besitos.- Mencionó la niña con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Ichika- chan, es porque tiene que ser un beso especial, mágico, uno que tú no puedes ver.

-¿Y porque no lo puedo ver?

-Porque solo papá y mamá lo pueden ver, punto final- respondió algo cansado Ichigo.

-Ichigo- kun- le reprendió suavemente su esposa.

El peli naranja miro hacia un lado viendo a su hijo, aliviado de que no sea tan preguntón como la hija de esos dos. Ya hablaría con ellos.

-Mira Ichika, a veces los papas necesitan estar un tiempo solos y durante ese tiempo tienen que idear una enorme lista para la llegada del bebé. Si, aparte de ese beso mágico y especial que te mencioné y que por ende tú no puedes ver. Si no, la magia se rompería y…

Ichigo seguía oyendo a su esposa. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que ella cuando empezaba con su monologo, no paraba y seguía… y seguía… y seguía… hasta que perdía el hilo de la historia y alguien la interrumpía…

-Cariño, permíteme hablar por favor - la interrumpió agarrando su mano dándole un beso en la misma. Orihime a pesar de ya tener unos años de casada y con un hijo, aun se sonrojaba terriblemente con esas muestras de afecto que su esposo le daba.

-Hijo, Ichika, como bien saben los bebes vienen porque papi y mami se dan un beso especial pero… -Aclarándose la garganta nerviosamente continuo- ¿Saben que cada mamá tiene un pequeño huevito dentro de su estómago? Que va creciendo y creciendo hasta que al final sale de la pancita de la madre… Ichika, tus padres son muy tímidos con respecto a esto pero tú no desesperes que en cualquier momento ellos hablaran contigo.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña niña viéndola con ternura. Tenía tantos rasgos de sus amigos. Los quería y apreciaba pero eran tan cabezotas. Aunque pensándolo bien, él también no sabía que decir con respecto al tema con su hijo a pesar de que su especialidad era la medicina.

-¿Un huevito?- Preguntaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Kusosaki.

-Papi ¿Y cómo es que el huevito crece?- pregunto Kazui, e Ichika lo miro con curiosidad.

Ichigo cerró los ojos moviéndolos nerviosamente, Inoue igual cerró los ojos con una gota en su frente.

-Bueno…cof, cof… crece porque se alimenta constantemente, por eso la mama tiene que comer sanamente.

-Ah… dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña pelirroja solo pensaba en porque cada que preguntaba sobre eso los papas se ponían tan nerviosos. Alzo los hombros no dándole tanta importancia. Mejor como buena Abarai se dedicó a disfrutar del almuerzo olvidándose por el momento del tema.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que se la creyeron y pensaron que la siguiente víctima era Byakuya xD**

 **Quise agregar a la familia Kurosaki en este embrollo… bueeeno, la verdad no sé cómo quedó. Según yo, ya tenía listo este capítulo y lo subiría inmediatamente pero decidí cambiarle algunas cosas, eso aunado el trabajo que la verdad tenía bastante y luego con lo del terremoto que estuvo horrible; pero estoy bien, gracias; me tarde pero aquí ya está. Ahora sí, el siguiente le tocará a Byakuya, aunque la verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Byakuya es muy difícil para mí de manejar, en especial con su personalidad. Si de por si se me hace difícil manejar a mi RenRuki mas difícil se me hace el capitán Kuchiki así que ideas, sugerencias, serán muy bienvenidas.**

 **daianapotter: ¡** Muchas Gracias chica! En el comic viene que es fresa pero concuerdo contigo es mejor ponerle el piña, así que ya lo corregí ;) ¡Saludos!

 **Teddy Bear Moony:** Jajajaja yo ni me acuerdo si hacia esas preguntas. Lo bueno que no tengo hijos, y así estoy bien :P ¡Gracias Teddy por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen sino a su creador Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **¿DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBÉS?**

* * *

-Tío Byakuya…

El ilustre capitán de la sexta división ladeó su cabeza en dirección a su pequeña sobrina prestándole atención. Notó que su semblante era de duda como queriendo preguntarle algo.

-Kuchiki Sama, se le requiere urgentemente en las oficinas del capitán comandante - Con un asentamiento de cabeza le indicó al guardia que se retirara.

-Ichika, luego hablamos - Apresurándose tomó a su sobrina para llevarla a sus clases.

Transcurrieron tres días desde aquel entonces y no había podido hablar con ella. Tenía bastante trabajo, su teniente andaba de misión junto con su hermana y el tercero al mando era bastante lento. Eso lo acumulaba de más responsabilidades pero hoy mismo iría a verla, necesitaba estar al pendiente de ella ante la ausencia de sus padres.

* * *

La pequeña pelirroja se hallaba en su habitación jugando como toda niña de 6 años. A pesar de que le encantaba la aventura, explorar y descubrir cualquier lugar del seireitei, también amaba los peluches, en especial los del conejo chappy, como toda buena hija de Rukia. Pero había una hermosa muñeca que adoraba, tan pelirroja como ella.

-Teniente, por favor. Rukia Sama y Abarai Sama no se encuentran - Escuchó la niña desde su habitación.

-No te preocupes. Quiero ver a la pequeña Ichika.

-Pero Kuchiki Sama, no tardará en llegar- susurró la sirvienta de la familia Abarai Kuchiki.

-¡Hola, hola, Ichika! ¿Qué haces? – Matsumoto entró con entusiasmo a donde la niña, despidiendo a la sirvienta e ignorándola completamente.

-Hola, Rangiku-san, juego a la casita.

-Con que a la casita, eh – Ichika asintió. La despampanante rubia se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, causándole demasiada curiosidad la muñequita que traía en sus manos.

-Pero que linda y curiosa muñeca tienes. Se parece mucho a ti.- A Ichika le brillaron sus ojitos.

-Me la regaló mi papá, me la trajo del mundo de los humanos.

-A Renji le ha dado bien su papel de padre al igual que a Rukia, esos dos son tal para cual. Por cierto, que no los he visto.

-Andan de misión.

-Oh si, lo olvidé. Ese par sí que no desaprovecha el tiempo - Rangiku puso una cara de pervertida, pensando en lo que estuvieran haciendo la pareja de esposos.

-Ichika chan, en cualquier momento tendrás un hermanito pronto – La rubia río jactándose de sí misma.

-Rangiku san, tu sabes ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

-¡Ah! pero eso es muy fácil. Mira… estaba por darle una respuesta magistral cuando…

-Buenos días - Byakuya apareció detrás de la mujer dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Ah! Capitán Kuchiki. Yo estaba buscando a Renji, digo al teniente Abarai, para darle un recado.

-Teniente Matsumoto, puedes darme el mensaje a mí y yo se lo daré personalmente.

-Ehh, bueno, no se preocupe, no es importante. ¡Ah! creo que me habla el capitán, con permiso. Nos vemos luego Ichika, capitán Kuchiki- Y sin más, se fue.

La pequeña pelirroja siempre se preguntaba porque la mayoría mostraba cierto temor ante la presencia de su tío.

-Pequeña - Habló el Kuchiki quien atrajo la atención de la niña.

\- No es correcto andar preguntado a medio mundo tus dudas. Tus padres y yo estamos aquí para responderlas – Le dijo solemne. Aunque el magnánimo capitán se mostraba sereno, su mente era todo un remolino de preguntas, en especial aquella que su sobrina deseaba saber.

Agradecía haber llegado a tiempo, sino quien sabe con qué perversión hubiera salido la teniente del décimo escuadrón. Conociéndola… El capitán Hitsugaya debería reformarla.

-Tío, entonces ¿de dónde vienen?

¿Qué contestarle a una niña de seis años? Cuando a esa edad son demasiados curiosos. Bueno, él sabía el proceso de como el bebé llegaba al vientre de la madre y… Se aclaró la garganta internamente por sus pensamientos. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba con una mujer. Su esposa fue la única y la última. ¿Tan solo estaba? Por un pequeñísimo momento envidió a su teniente que tenía el calor de su esposa cada noche. Frunció el ceño, otra vez, mejor alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Dónde carambas estaban sus padres? Bueno, si sabía y no dudaría en darle una lección a ese par por no atender a su hija… no, no, claro que si la atendían. Tal vez no tenían el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella debido a sus responsabilidades. De todas maneras a Renji lo pondría a llenar informe tras informe.

-Tío ¿sabías que los bebés vienen de un beso de papá y mamá que nosotros no podemos ver? – Ichika juntó a sus conejitos simulando darse un beso.

-Es mágico y luego el espíritu del bebé se mete en el estómago de la mamá para después de un tiempo finalmente salir.

Byakuya alzó una ceja. Conocía a su sobrina, era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad. Le encantaba llamar la atención con su aire de sabelotodo, creyendo que así lograría su objetivo. Pero él era el magnífico capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya y líder nato de su clan. Así que con toda la paciencia del mundo empezó a hablar.

-Ichika- la llamó, sacando de quien sabe dónde al embajador de algas, a un conejito chappy y a un muñeco con un peinado gracioso en forma de piña.

-Si quieres saber de dónde vienen los bebés, tendrás que escuchar primero la historia de cómo se conocieron tus padres - En un parpadeo, la pelirroja se sentó junto a su tío para escucharle, le encantaba saber todo lo relacionado sobre sus progenitores.

Y así fue como tan distinguido líder comenzó a relatar del como Rukia (el conejito chappy) y Renji (el muñeco gracioso con peinado ridículo) se conocieron apenas siendo unos niños huérfanos sin hogar en algún lugar del Rukongai y llegaron a formar parte de la sociedad de almas. Hasta que el líder del clan Kuchiki (el embajador de algas) adoptó a la chica.

Renji. Perdón, el muñeco gracioso con peinado ridículo, se dedicó a entrenar día a día para ganarse el amor de aquella hermosa jovencita pero que ignoraba ya lo tenía desde hacía tiempo. Incluso llegó a retar al embajador de algas para recuperar a su damisela. Byakuya hizo una pausa, él nunca lo admitiría pero admiraba la determinación, entereza y el amor que su teniente profesaba hacia su hermana…

-¡Wooow! - interrumpió la niña con estrellitas en los ojos. Estaba tan emocionada con la historia que había olvidado por completo el asunto.

Como todo final feliz, el embajador de algas aceptó a dicho pelirrojo con tatuajes entregándole a su hermana para cuidarla, amarla y hacerla feliz, uniéndolos con las manos entrelazadas en santo matrimonio. Gracias a la habilidad del capitán, hizo aparecer a una hermosa muñequita pelirroja que nació de la unión de los dos enamorados. Todo esto contó a la niña con su típica expresión seria.

-Entonces, así es como vienen los bebés.

-¡Que hermosa historia tío! ¡Mis papás son geniales! ¡Y tú eres súper! - Dijo abrazándolo con emoción.

El estoico líder correspondió al abrazo. Como adoraba a su sobrina.

Un extraño ruido que provenía del techo alertó a Byakuya, cuando de repente una sombra negra se posó enfrente de tío y sobrina.

-¡Yoruichi-san! - Ichika corrió a abrazar al gato negro, mientras que esta no dejaba de ver con picardía a " _Byakuya boy"_

Byakuya reponiendo su compostura, empezó a levantarse lentamente del tatami.

-Ichika, te dejo. Tengo asuntos que atender. Yoruichi, te la encargo - Mencionó con un toque de advertencia.

Yoruichi asintió sin decir nada. Sabía que Byakuya ya no era ese niño de antaño pero vaya que hoy descubrió otra nueva faceta del distinguido jefe de los Kuchiki.

* * *

-¡Aahh, estoy exhausta! - exclamó una pequeña shinigami lanzándose al futón matrimonial.

-Y que lo digas, esta misión fue de lo más agotadora – le siguió un apuesto pelirrojo empezando a masajear los pies de su esposa.

-¡Espera, Renji! Ichika puede estar despierta – Rukia no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir los labios de su esposo empezar a recorrerle los pies. Aunque quería, no podían. Su hija podría sorprenderlos in fraganti.

-Un rapidin, Rukia… La pelinegra no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Muy ansioso, amor? Está bien. Tú ganas.

Las risas juguetonas no tardaron en escucharse, seguidas de besos, caricias, uno que otro gemido y luego…

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Llegaron! – La puerta se abrió de golpe e Ichika paró en seco al ver a sus padres en cada extremo del futón dándose la espalda muy separados, espantados, nerviosos y sonrojados.

-¿A que juegan?

\- A nada cariño, ven a darle un abrazo a mamá - Ichika saltó a los brazos de su madre.

-Te extrañé.

-Oye y a mí que - Refunfuñó Renji.

-Yo también te extrañe papi- Y dándole un besito en la mejilla se acurrucó en sus brazos. Rukia solo contempló la escena enternecida y mirando a su esposo, con los labios le reprochó un –te lo dije- a lo que él solo le guiñó el ojo mirándola con intensidad provocándole un sonrojo. Esa noche no iba a descansar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Después de siglos, pude terminar este capítulo. Me costó horrores, pero lo logré. Muchas Gracias a los que leen y comentan, los que leen en silencio, agregan a favoritos, follows…**

 **DeepJHD:** Pues, que te puedo decir, a pesar de que trabajé un tiempo con niños, me siento afortunada de que nadie me haya preguntado nada de nada. Aunque siendo sincera, no recuerdo bien xD Gracias por leer.

 **Daianapotter:** Yo también encuentro súper adorable a ese peque… No podía dejar fuera a la familia Kurosaki y que tengan sus momentos dulces. Me alegra te haya gustado la escena entre ellos. Saludos y gracias por leer :D

 **Guest (Yui Aishimasu-Hiro** ): Ay, muchas gracias. Fíjate que en la página _Renji Rukia RenRuki forever_ compartieron esa parte del comic traducida y pues de ahí puse los diálogos o:) … jajajaja eso que ni que… viva el RenRuki y el IchiHime… En parte por eso tardé en publicar. Afortunadamente el terremoto no dejo victimas mortales en la zona donde vivo pero si hubo daños materiales, algunos edificios caídos, cuarteados etc… luego vino el del 19 y otros más que le siguieron. Nos dejaron traumados, al menos a mí me daba temor hasta para bañarme porque no sabía si iba a volver a temblar y bueno hace poco hubo otro pero de menor intensidad y ya te imaginaras como reaccionó la gente, en fin… luego vinieron problemas de salud y dificultades para completar este capítulo, pero mientras estuve en pausa con este, surgió otro fic que igual está en proceso… No te preocupes, muchas gracias por preguntar y por leer :) Disculpa la tardanza en contestar y actualizar pero ya no esperes más. Al fin nuevo capi ;) Espero te guste. Saludos e igualmente cuídate mucho.

 **KimihikoHimura-Sama:** Mil gracias por leer. Feliz de saber de qué te guste el fic. Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo. Saludos!

 **Si les gustó regálenme un review sino pus también xD**


End file.
